edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Eds 64 HD: PM950's Cut
Star Eds 64 HD is the new, improved version of the classic game Star Eds 64, with various new features, characters and modes; exclusivly for the WII U, this high-powered update of a classic has many rewards that will leave players wanting more. Vehicles Ed: Edwing (green): *Speed: 2 *Bombs: 9 *Laserfire: 5 Landmaster (green): *Speed: 3 *Bombs: 7 *Laserfire: 9 Edd: Edwing (orange): *Speed: 4 *Bombs: 3 *Laserfire: 5 Eddy: Edwing (yellow): *Speed: 7 *Bombs: 4 *Laserfire: 2 Edna: Edwing: (blue): *Speed: 5 *Bombs: 5 *Laserfire: 5 Edmarine: *Speed: 5 *Torpedoes: Infinity *Turbo: 2 Edy: Edwing (purple): *Speed: 7 *Bombs: 1 *Laserfire: 7 Edmaster (Purple): *Speed: 6 *Bombs: 3 *Laserfire: 5 Triple D: Edwing MK II (red): *Speed: 8 *Bombs: Infinity *Laserfire: 8 Kiryu (Kiryu Playthrough): Kiryu is a giant mechanoid constructed for a special playthrough, in which you must play through every stage; though you won't get the backup (via other characters) that the regular playthrough has, you will get to control a awesomely powerful robot, capable of wiping out fleets at a time. Weapons: *Paddleclaws: Left or Right Trigger; slashes close-range enemies; not useable on Solar, Aquas or Zoness, since they are also used for swimming. *Seeker Harpoon Tail: Touch Screen; fires Homing Darts/Harpoons that lock on to and spear enemies. *Scattershot: Press A; can fire 10 lasers at once. *Smart Torpedo: Press B; locks on to a select group of enemies Weapon Upgrades: Paddleclaw Upgrades: *Pressure-forged Infinitum (Damage Boost + 2). Seeker Harpoon Tail Upgrades: *Barbed Harpoons (Damage Boost + 1) *Quintuple Shot (Fire 5 at once) *Piercer Harpoons (Harpoons pass through enemies and strike ones behind them) Scattershot Upgrades: *Annihilator Blasters (Damage Boost + 5) *Hyper-Laser Storm (Fire 30 lasers at once) *The Doombringer (Charge up a shot for maximum damage; this ultimate weapon draws enemy ships close to the blast range, then explodes, wiping out every foe onscreen with a massive blast; it is the final upgrade to purchase, as well as the most expensive) Smart Torpedo Upgrades: *Seeker Shots (Torpedoes home in automatically) *Hyper-Bomb Torpedoes (Damage Boost + 9) Special Skills: *Barrel Roll: Press Left or Right Button Twice; can reflect enemy fire or steamroll over land-based enemies if walking. *Air-or-Land/Sea: Useable on Titania, Solar, Macbeth and Zoness only; hold Left and Right Triggers to shift for land (sea if Solar or Zoness) or air. *Emergency Shield Module: Create a limited screen of defense; limited supply. *Heat Resistance: Can survive intense heat and swim in lava; used on Solar only. *Unlimited Boost/Turbo Meter *Super Health Meter (fully extended) Skill Upgrades: *Spin Saw (Barrel Roll): Barrel Roll can cut through most obstacles (asteroids, enemy robots, etc). *Shield Stoarage Units: Carry up to 10 emergency shields. Stages Same as Star Eds 64. Soundtrack: Same as Star Fox 64 3D Trivia *Whereas the money the Cornerian Army paid the Star Eds team was only onscreen, Star Eds 64 HD makes it an essential; you must complete story mode over and over to get money for Kiryu's upgrades. *Players now have the option to play as someone other than Ed. Category:Video game Category:Star Eds Category:Articles by PM950 Category:Incomplete fanfiction Category:Fan-Fiction